Frozen
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Suite de "Angels crying". Relena morte, Heero suicidé... Mais après ? Comment les autres réagissent-ils à ces morts violentes ? Comment faire le deuil ? Comment accepter et repartir en avant ? Peut-être en cherchant qui étaient ceux qui sont partis...


Titre : Frozen, parce que je suis une quiche en matière de titre.

Auteur : Katel Belacqua, boule de nerfs concentrée.

Genres : introspection, sauvetage de deathfic, triste, amitié, revisitage rapide de la série et des mangas, réconfort, absence totale d'action, brin de romance par moments.

Couples : majoritairement DuoxHilde, puis MilliardoxNoin, Wufei+Sally, Trowa pense à Midi. Passé de HeeroxRelena… très passé, même !

Crédits : « Gundam » appartient à ses créateurs d'origine, Tomino et Yadate et les studios Nippon Sunrise. « Gundam Wing » appartient à Ikeda et Tokita, toujours les studios Sunrise, et Beez, pour la France. Mais ça, vous saviez, non ? Du moins, vous vous doutiez bien que c'était pas à moi. Sinon, je ne serais certainement pas là, à écrire des fanfics dessus !

La chanson « Frozen » appartient à la chanteuse Madonna. Les paroles appartiennent à… euh, trou de mémoire. Un site de paroles de chanson. Cependant, j'ai retouché, ce n'était pas entièrement exact. La traduction est de moi mais totalement libre de droit, c'est le cadet de mes soucis si vous la volez.

Note : écrit en grosse partie en 2005. Je doute me lancer dans un tel texte avec mon niveau actuel… Trop sombre, trop peu d'action. Un peu d'indulgence, pitié ? Je vide mes placards… (de mes squelettes, entre autres)

Résumé : Suite de « Angels crying », qui mériterait une petite révision… quand j'aurais le temps. Relena est morte dans l'attaque de son palais. Heero se suicide après l'avoir trouvée. Maintenant, il faut pour leurs proches et amis apprendre à vivre après eux…

Avertissement : Long. Très long. Mais avec plusieurs personnages, ça passe mieux. Assez… déprimant, mais c'est censé donner de l'espoir sur la fin. Et pas entièrement corrigé, donc possibilité de petites fautes ou coquilles.

A la mémoire de ce lycéen foudroyé en pleine heure de repas, mort inattendue qui m'a poussé à réfléchir beaucoup trop.

A la mémoire de ma grand-mère, qui m'a propulsée d'un seul coup à l'âge adulte, quittant définitivement toutes les illusions de l'enfance.

Tous deux partis en 2005.

* * *

Frozen

-

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen… when your heart's not open_

-

_Tu vois seulement ce que tes yeux veulent voir_

_Comment la vie peut-elle être ce que tu veux qu'elle soit ?_

_Tu es glacé… quand ton cœur n'est pas ouvert_

-

Duo fixait le mur blanc en face de lui sans même le voir. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien. Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour se sortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel il était plongé depuis un certain appel téléphonique. Le malheureux appareil gisait d'ailleurs toujours par terre, au pied du mur, en morceaux, seule preuve de l'éclat de fureur qui l'avait saisi. Il regarda d'un œil éteint les touches sur la moquette. Etrangement, la touche 1 s'était déchirée du clavier et gisait un peu plus loin…

Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil qui, heureusement, se trouvait derrière lui. Vide. Il se sentait vide. Il comprenait enfin pleinement le sens du mot, bien qu'il en ait déjà eu une idée suffisamment précise durant son enfance. Même si chaque mort, chaque personne disparue, l'avait marqué un peu plus profondément à chaque fois, il était parvenu à tourner la page.

Mais là… Là, ça le dépassait. Quelque chose en lui s'était effondré. Une certitude, celle que certaines personnes n'étaient pas amenées à mourir, venait de s'évanouir. Si, tout le monde était mortel. Même Heero Yuy. Même quelqu'un qui avait frôlé la mort tant de fois qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait passé un pacte avec elle. On disait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que les pilotes de Gundam étaient indestructibles, qu'ils n'étaient même pas humains. Maintenant on pouvait voir que ce n'était là encore qu'une invention. Mortels, ils l'étaient tous.

A nouveau, il ressentit cette rage qui l'avait poussé à projeter le téléphone contre le mur de toutes ses forces. De la colère à l'état pur. Il en voulait au monde entier. A Quatre, pour lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle aussi subitement, sans chercher à le préparer. Aux Preventers, dont il faisait pourtant partie à titre honorifique, pour n'avoir pas pu intercepter la menace avant un tel drame. A Hilde, pour n'être pas venue voir la cause des bruits de casse, qui ne devaient pourtant pas lui échapper d'en bas. A Heero, pour être parti comme ça, d'un seul coup, en coup de vent, comme son entrée dans leur vie, juste en appuyant sur une gâchette. A Relena, pour l'avoir involontairement entraîné dans la mort, alors qu'au fond de lui, Duo savait qu'elle n'en était pas responsable. Mais c'était au fond de lui uniquement, derrière sa colère, et pour l'instant, seule cette dernière avait son importance et elle étouffait tout autre sentiment, comme la compassion ou la tristesse. Cela l'empêchait de faire ressortir d'autres émotions qu'il ne voulait pas gérer.

Et soudain, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sa rancune disparut, le laissant pantelant avec cette seule affirmation : ses deux amis ne reviendraient plus. Alors seulement, il réalisa que toute sa colère n'avait été là que pour se voiler, pour donner l'illusion qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

On frappa à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul. Seul comme il l'avait toujours été… et comme il l'était plus que jamais.

- Duo ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir Hilde en face de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer, c'était pour dire. A quoi bon être sur ses gardes maintenant ? Après tout, la guerre était finie. Sa vie de soldat était loin. Et ses amis étaient morts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hilde ? grogna-t-il.

Elle ne se formalisa pas de son ton peu engageant et s'assit par terre, devant lui. Elle avait l'habitude de ses changements d'humeur. Ca faisait presque un an qu'ils habitaient dans la même maison et seulement quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il passait régulièrement du sourire à la colère et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. De toute façon, elle aussi pouvait changer très vite d'humeur et puis, c'était une preuve de confiance qu'il laisse ainsi tomber le masque devant elle. De tous, elle était la seule à qui il osait montrer son vrai visage. Pour les autres, il restait le pilote au sourire et à l'optimisme légendaires. Pour elle, il redevenait l'être torturé qu'il avait toujours été et laissait voir ses faiblesses.

Elle continua à le regarder de sa place alors que lui avait repris sa contemplation du mur. Autrement dit, il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui parler. Bien, alors c'était elle qui devait prendre l'initiative.

- Quatre m'a téléphoné en bas. Après toi.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, lui envoyant un regard aussi furieux que désespéré, puis détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher de répondre au téléphone, c'était légitime. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus reprocher à Quatre de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il est vrai que l'appel avait été interrompu de manière un peu… cavalière. Mais que le blond se rassure, il n'avait pas envie de suivre l'exemple de Heero. Juste de tuer tout le monde pour se calmer les nerfs, nuance. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre. Ca avait son utilité, parfois. Les morts et autres conséquences mis à part, évidemment.

- Il était inquiet pour toi.

- Grand bien lui en fasse. J'ai pas mis fin à mes jours, lâcha Duo d'une voix acerbe.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait un problème avec le téléphone en haut, continua Hilde sans ciller.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu l'appareil exploser. Elle avait vu les débris en entrant dans la pièce. Mais mieux valait le téléphone que Duo lui-même, se dit-elle.

- Il m'a tout raconté.

A nouveau, les yeux de Duo se posèrent sur elle. Seulement à ce moment-là, il remarqua les petits sillons le long de ses joues et ses yeux rouges. Elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation à pleurer, elle. Les garçons ne pleurent pas mais les filles le peuvent. On ne leur reprocherait pas cette faiblesse. On leur pardonnerait. C'est tellement joli, une fille délicate qui a besoin d'être protégée. Tellement joli, un visage angoissé et torturé qui ne demandait qu'un semblant d'attention pour aller mieux. Alors que les garçons sont supposés être forts. Protéger les autres. Être ce rocher de réconfort qui permet au monde de tourner rond. Un décès impliquait de la tristesse, de la compensation… et des larmes.

Hilde aimait bien Relena, depuis leur rencontre dans le Libra. Elles avaient eu le temps de discuter plusieurs fois par la suite. Pas très souvent, à cause de l'emploi du temps très chargé de la ministre qui lui laissait peu de temps à elle. Cependant une amitié profonde avait commencé à naître entre elles deux. Amitié peut-être directement liée à leur principal point commun, à savoir les Gundam et leurs pilotes.

Quant à Heero, elle le connaissait à peine. Mais qui pouvait se vanter de le connaître ? Même lui ne savait presque rien de son camarade.

- S'il te plaît, Duo, le supplia la jeune fille, dis quelque chose, crie, hurle, casse les meubles, engueule-moi, mais ne reste pas comme ça à rien faire.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Hilde ? Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

D'un bond elle se leva et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir d'une quelconque façon, il était dans ses bras. Au chaud. En sécurité.

- Pleure. Ca te soulagera, tu verras. Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes dans ta tristesse.

Il se débattit un peu, en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, en partie parce qu'il se sentait vidé de ses forces.

- Non, arrête…Lâche-moi.

Il finit par réussir à se dégager et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient durs.

- Les hommes ne pleurent pas.

-

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken… when your heart's not open_

-

_Tu es trop consumé avec ce que tu obtiens_

_Tu gaspilles ton temps en haine et en regrets_

_Tu es brisé… quand ton cœur n'est pas ouvert_

-

- Arrête ça, idiot ! cria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à te cacher derrière une apparence pour faire croire que tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer triste. N'essaye pas de rejeter ton humanité… parce que tu es humain, Duo ! Heero aussi l'était. Il refusait de saisir sa chance quand elle était à portée de main en faisant croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… et tu vois le résultat ! Ca ne sert à rien… Il était seulement humain. Et maintenant il est mort. Ils sont morts…

Elle fondit soudain en larmes, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Duo la regarda, stupéfait, avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Elle avait raison… Elle n'avait que trop raison. En reprochant à Heero son acte, il n'avait fait que croire qu'il était différent. Mais c'était faux. Il était humain, lui aussi. Il avait des faiblesses. Il n'était pas un être sans défaut. Face à la même situation, comment aurait-il réagi ? Il jeta un regard à la petite créature contre lui, secouée de sanglots. Probablement de la même façon.

Il se sentit tout à coup égoïste. Il avait enfin un chez lui, un emploi de ferrailleur qu'il adorait, une petite amie formidable, une vie dont il n'aurait osé rêver il y a des années… et il n'en était pas satisfait. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Heero n'avait pas eu cette chance : toujours en vadrouille, restant rarement plus d'un mois au même endroit, même en temps de paix. Il n'avait pas de lieu où se fixer, travaillant de-ci de-là, le plus souvent en rapport avec ses habilités passées : informatique, pilotage d'armures mobiles, infiltration en tous genres, prospection des anciens lieux de fabrication d'armures mobiles. Il était allé quelques fois à l'université, comme la fois où Duo était allé le voir au sujet de son Gundam (1). Mais une chose n'avait pas changé : il avait toujours nié sa relation avec Relena, si relation il y avait.

Si seulement il avait accepté de rester au royaume de Sank après la guerre… Cela aurait eu au moins le mérite d'empêcher l'enlèvement de Relena par Mariemaia et d'éviter la montée d'adrénaline qu'ils avaient tous ressentie lors des événements de Noël 196, événements qui avaient bien failli mal tourner. Et puisqu'il aurait été présent pour parer à une nouvelle menace, le palais n'aurait pas été partiellement détruit comme il l'avait été et surtout, ils seraient encore en vie.

Hilde avait entre-temps fini de pleurer et se contentait de rester serrée contre lui, le laissant à ses pensées qu'elle savait douloureuses. Elle avait appris à respecter ses silences, sachant que lorsqu'il serait prêt, il se confierait. Elle avait une entière confiance en lui. Elle connaissait ses peurs, ses doutes… pour les ressentir elle aussi et comprenait son besoin de parler, de confier ses craintes et ses pensées les plus profondes.

- Hilde.

Elle releva la tête, surprise par le timbre étrangement sérieux. Les yeux d'ordinaire améthyste de l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe semblaient noirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce visage qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir durant la guerre. Le Shinigami vengeur était de retour.

- Je vais partir.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, la voix partant dans les aigus sans qu'elle le veuille.

Il poussa un profond soupir et la prit à bout de bras, autant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux que pour éviter un contact trop rapproché. Il avait besoin de garder les idées claires pour ne pas changer son dessin.

- Hilde, je ne peux pas… rester là en sachant qu'ils sont morts. C'est au-delà de mes forces. Je vas partir quelques temps… histoire de prendre un peu de distance avec tout ça.

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, luttant contre les larmes qu'elle sentait venir et maudissant cette faiblesse prétendue inhérente à la gente féminine qui la poussait à être si émotive, elle qui la plupart du temps arrivait à ne rien montrer. Elle se devait d'être forte, au moins pour lui, lui montrer qu'elle serait toujours là pour le soutenir, quelle que soit la situation… ou sa décision. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer. Heero était un ami pour Duo, un compagnon d'armes, quelqu'un en qui il avait entièrement confiance, et même sûrement plus que ce qu'elle croyait, alors c'était évident que sa perte avait été un rude choc pour lui. Surtout de cette façon-là. Et Relena, Duo la connaissait, aussi. Mieux que quiconque, il savait les sentiments si particuliers qui unissaient la princesse pacifiste et le guerrier. Il avait essayé, avec sa discrétion habituelle, de les réunir mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné, comme il aimait dire en plaisantant. Juste un petit quelque chose de différent après la résurgence du groupuscule baptisé White Fang. Quelque chose de presque imperceptible, sauf pour lui. Puis plus rien. Chacun avait regagné sa place… jusqu'à ce que l'abcès finisse par crever.

- D'accord.

L'Américain lui renvoya un regard incrédule. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des menaces, des arguments à n'en plus finir, même peut-être des pleurs, mais certainement pas à une victoire si facile.

- Je comprends, continua Hilde. C'est normal que tu prennes un peu de recul… Promets-moi juste… que tu reviendras. Que tu me reviendras quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est promis, répondit Duo en souriant. Et tu sais que mes promesses sont dignes de confiance…

Elle ne réussit qu'à lui faire un sourire hésitant, torturée à l'avance du fait d'avoir à être séparée de lui pour une durée indéterminée et de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles durant ce laps de temps, très certainement. S'il avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire son deuil de son côté, loin des autres et volontairement isolé, il devait le faire. Il en avait le droit. Pour réussir à aller de l'avant, il faut non pas oublier son passé mais arriver à lui pardonner. Cela, personne ne pouvait l'aider à y arriver s'il ne voulait pas. C'était un travail de recherche sur soi qu'il allait sûrement accomplir.

- Tu sais bien que c'est ici, mon chez-moi, continua-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir le terrain vague qui jouxtait leur maison et les tas de ferraille qui s'y trouvaient. Des tas de ferraille… Il eut la pensée ironique que c'était peut-être parce que son Gundam était devenu semblable à cet amas de pièces métalliques qu'il y trouvait une telle passion. Une si prodigieuse machine, pour ne pas dire un compagnon, devenue en moins d'une minute un vulgaire amoncellement de bouts épars. Quatre et Trowa ne le savaient pas, mais il avait gardé ces pièces. Les derniers vestiges du Gundam étaient enterrés dans le jardin, tout comme la hache de guerre des Indiens d'Amérique. Le jour viendrait où il ressortirait son sinistre trophée et où la Faux Mortelle renaîtrait de ses cendres pour une nouvelle guerre… Ce jour, il ne l'attendait pas vraiment, mais il allait venir, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. La guerre faisait partie intégrante de l'Homme. Reste à savoir s'il aurait le désir de se battre pour les siens ou s'il délèguerait ça à des jeunes plus motivés… Lui-même avait déjà dû porter un fardeau qui n'était pas le sien en pilotant le Gundam. Serait-il capable de laisser à d'autres le soin de faire ce qu'il pouvait accomplir lui-même ?

Son regard, qui avait inconsciemment glissé vers le jardin, où se trouvaient les restes de l'armure mobile, se redirigea vers le terrain vague. La petite société qu'il avait montée avec Hilde marchait bien. Il aimait bricoler et réparer les engins mécaniques. Il n'avait pas fait de vraies études et donc n'avait pas de diplôme mais il avait beaucoup de pratique et une certaine habitude, ce qui lui servait beaucoup. Au début il avait eu une certaine appréhension à travailler dedans, parce qu'on allait peut-être lui confier des armures mobiles à réparer, ce qui signifierait que la guerre était encore là, en filigrane.

Mais ce que les habitants de la colonie lui amenaient surtout, c'était des véhicules, des tondeuses à gazon, des grille-pain, des ordinateurs, des avions téléguidés, bref, que des engins civils. Ca le rassurait, car cela signifiait que la vie avait repris son cours normal et qu'ils avaient peut-être enfin compris toute l'horreur de la guerre.

Bien sûr, il avait eu aussi quelques Leo et Taurus à réparer, mais c'était pour les Preventers dont le terrain d'entraînement de L2 n'était pas si éloigné. Un peu partout sur les colonies, ils avaient des bases et des camps d'entraînement, preuve que même si leur quartier général se trouvait sur Terre, les colonies n'étaient pas négligées. Ils admettaient même dans la formation que la vie dans l'espace donnait des facilités ensuite quant aux combats, aériens ou spatiaux.

- Mon chez-moi…, murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

Avait-il à ce point changé pour avouer qu'il avait un fort point d'attache, lui qui quelques années auparavant n'était qu'un gamin errant ? La guerre avait tellement changé sa vie… Elle n'avait pourtant duré qu'un an, mais il y avait eu la préparation avant et les quelques événements qui s'étaient déroulés après. De gamin un peu effronté qui cherchait à prouver sa valeur, il était devenu un guerrier et un tueur, avant d'arriver au statut d'homme.

- Oui, ton chez-toi, enchaîna Hilde, le sentant s'éloigner d'elle. Peu importe le temps qu'il te faudra pour y revenir, ce sera toujours chez toi. Tu y as ta place… comme dans mon cœur.

Il eut un sourire triste. C'était vrai… Sa place était ici, auprès d'elle. Mais avant, il avait besoin de redevenir lui-même. S'il restait à cet endroit au lieu de partir errer, il en était sûr, il finirait par perdre la tête, se brouiller avec Hilde, perdre tous ses amis, s'enfermer dans une bulle hermétique…

- Tu tiendras le coup ? Avec l'entreprise à gérer, les factures et tout…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais faire. Et puis, ça me fera un prétexte pour tout arranger à ma façon, pour une fois, sans t'avoir dans mes pattes.

Elle le taquinait gentiment, c'était sa façon de cacher son inquiétude et son appréhension à le voir s'en aller. Il n'était pas dupe.

- Quand je vais revenir, je vais trouver un salon de coiffure ou un autre truc typiquement féminin, gémit-il d'un air faussement peiné.

- Si c'est le cas, méfie-toi pour ta natte, elle risquerait d'y passer… !

- Ah nan, pas mes cheveux, hein !

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants pendant quelques minutes, avant que le présent ne les rattrape. Hilde vit arriver ce moment lorsque le sourire du natté se fana brusquement. Elle leva une main tremblante vers son visage, caressa la peau froide de sa joue, mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse, esquissa un mince sourire et embrassa ses lèvres. Un baiser doux qui avait le goût d'un au revoir.

La jeune fille sortit pour ne pas avoir à supporter le spectacle de son petit ami faisant ses bagages. Et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… __If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… We'd never be apart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… You… hold… the key_

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Si je pouvais toucher ton cœur_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Nous ne serions jamais séparés_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Donne-toi à moi_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Tu… tiens… la clé_

-

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Wufei avait tout d'abord refusé de la prendre au sérieux. Tellement de fausses informations transitaient par le bureau des Preventers, notamment entre ses mains, on ne pouvait pas toutes les prendre au sérieux. Nombre de gens aimaient à répandre de fausses rumeurs dans le simple but d'essayer de berner cette organisation nouvelle qui ne faisait toujours pas l'unanimité. Parfois, il y avait des vérités même dans les informations erronées. Il fallait tout vérifier, évaluer les sources, estimer la véracité des propos, inspecter sur place… Que de travail inutile pour très peu de résultat.

Mais cette information-là n'était pas comme les autres. On évoquait régulièrement de faux enlèvements, des préparations de rapts, des usines secrètes de fabrication d'armes, des affaires de corruption à haute échelle. Les personnes concernées étaient en majorité les militaires, les politiciens et les personnalités publiques, plus rarement des individus au rayonnement plus limité. Là, c'était un décès qui était annoncé, et rien de moins que celui du vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères, Relena Darlian. Avant même de connaître la source, Wufei sentait quelque part en lui que ce n'était pas à mettre dans le même panier que les autres rumeurs. Lady Une avait reçu en personne l'appel. Et avait fait circuler le communiqué. C'était Quatre Raberba Winner qui les avait prévenus.

Les coudes appuyés sur le large bureau en noyer, Wufei se prit la tête entre les mains. Durant la guerre, il avait été indifférent à cette adolescente aux idées de grandeur, persuadé qu'elle ne serait qu'une idéaliste de plus. Une étoile filante de la politique : vite arrivée, vite partie, vite oubliée. Cependant, elle avait tenu bon, malgré l'écrasant poids posé de force sur ses frêles épaules, malgré l'espoir insensé que plaçaient en elle les populations des colonies et de la Terre. Et alors que bien des politiciens se seraient laissé griser par cette confiance absolue, en auraient profiter pour l'utiliser à leur profit, il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais elle s'en était remarquablement bien tirée. Elle avait réussi à garder la tête froide, conservant son intégrité, et continué à propager son idéal de paix, comme si elle n'était qu'une jeune diplomate sans grande expérience qui cherchait à se faire une place dans le cirque qu'était la politique.

Puis était venu le coup d'Etat de Mariemaia. A l'époque, à la recherche de réponses à ses questions, il avait rejoint les rangs de Dekim Barton, passant de défenseur de la Terre à ennemi de la planète. Il avait retrouvé le chemin qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû quitter : les colonies qui cherchaient leur revanche sur la suprématie de la Terre. C'était lui qui avait brouillé les pistes relatives au futur enlèvement de Relena Darlian, si bien que les Preventers n'avaient rien vu venir. Rien de vraiment difficile, en réalité, puisqu'un membre des Preventers, l'agent Water, alias de Sally Po, avait fait l'erreur de s'ouvrir un peu trop à lui dans le but de le mettre en confiance. Il n'avait presque pas eu de problème à retrouver les codes d'accès et pénétrer dans la base de données de la police préventive.

Durant cette période de troubles, il avait enfin eu l'occasion de se mesure au pilote du Wing. Par deux fois, sauf que pour leur première "retrouvailles", le pilote zéro un n'avait à sa disposition qu'une vieille armure mobile qui ne faisait pas le poids face à l'Altron. Leur seconde rencontre avait été mémorable. Le Chinois avait pu exprimer toute sa rancœur personnelle envers celui qui osait discuter sa conduite et qui avait commis l'erreur stupide de soutenir la politique de Relena Peacecraft.  
Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Alors qu'il s'était battu de toutes ses forces contre OZ, Heero Yuy avait tellement changé qu'il lui avait même demandé d'activer son autodestruction. Refuser de se battre. Sonner la retraite sans échange de coups, comme si la victoire était imminente. La sienne, forcément. Comment avait-il pu se ramollir à ce point ? Comment un combattant pouvait-il renier tout son apprentissage et agir comme un pleutre ? Wufei le soupçonnait depuis un certain temps déjà, et il en avait eu la confirmation avec cette rébellion de la part des colonies… Tout était la faute de cette femme, Relena Peacecraft. C'était à cause d'elle que Heero agissait de façon si étrange. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un acte inexpliqué ou qu'il partait précipitamment sans rien dire à personne, on pouvait être sûr qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Le sexe faible manipulait les hommes et les poussait à faire des folies. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse… et aussi sa plus grande force.

Pour être sincère, il n'était guère étonné d'apprendre que non seulement Relena était morte, mais Heero aussi. Celui-là était un être de sang chaud, qui réagissait au quart de tour. Il ne serait pas fait de vieux os. Malgré les apparences, il était trop faible pour vivre sans le soutien du pilier principal de sa vie, cette drôle d'adolescente qui lui faisait entièrement confiance. Perdre la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu protéger avait dû être terrible.

Lui aussi avait connu quelqu'un à protéger… et lui aussi avait échoué. Meiran… Sa disparition lui semblait remonter à des décennies, et pourtant, les souvenirs restaient intacts, gravés dans sa mémoire. Lui aussi avait goûté à l'amertume de la perte d'un être aimé. Mais il n'avait pas voulu se tuer. Il avait préféré tout faire pour se venger, infliger sa souffrance à ceux qui étaient la cause de tout ça. Car même si Meiran était sa femme, il ne l'aimait pas, du moins, pas dans le sens qu'impliquait la relation mari et femme. Malgré son caractère quelque peu emporté et belliqueux, malgré la franchise de ses propos blessants, il s'était attaché à elle, sans jamais oser le lui montrer. Sa disparition l'avait profondément marquée. Il avait eu parfois l'impression de sentir sa présence dans son Gundam, en particulier quand il était en grand péril. Cela tenait peut-être de la superstition, ou bien elle continuait à le protéger de l'au-delà, véritable ange gardien.

Mais pour lui, les combats étaient terminés. De son plein gré, il avait détruit son fidèle compagnon, le Shenlong, ou Nataku, comme il l'avait surnommé. Il ne sert à rien de continuer à vivre dans le passé, avec ses fantômes. Il devait à présent aller de l'avant, protéger cette paix comme Meiran avait protégé un champ de fleurs. La même fragilité, mais la même beauté, un besoin identique de protéger ce qu'on sait précoce et prêt à se faner.

Être un Preventer avait l'avantage d'impliquer une vie trépidante et jamais monotone. Les papiers, ce n'était pas à lui de s'en occuper. Il était un homme de terrain, n'en déplaise à sa coéquipière, Sally. Une vraie femme de caractère, celle-là, qui n'hésitait jamais à lui tenir tête si elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, ce qui arrivait régulièrement. Leurs disputes quasi quotidiennes constituaient un spectacle de choix pour leurs collègues, qui faisaient même des paris sur le nombre d'accrochages dans la journée, comme il l'avait appris par hasard quelques semaines plus tôt. Malheureusement pour eux. Ils avaient senti leur douleur quand il leur avait dit deux mots à ce sujet. Au moins, il pouvait être certain qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas. Ou alors qu'ils ne laisseraient plus bêtement traîner la feuille des paris sur un bureau durant la pause déjeuner. Un peu de discrétion, que diable.

En relevant la tête, Wufei remarqua les traits crispés et les yeux rougis de Sally. Ah, les femmes… Jamais capables de se retenir quand les nerfs craquaient. Enfin bon… Elle avait toujours plus de mérite que les autres femmes de l'équipe, qui étaient parties pleurnicher dans la salle de repos. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose. Sally, elle, essayait courageusement de poursuivre son travail. Même si cela faisait trois quarts d'heure qu'elle lisait la même page. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Toutes ses pensées étaient ailleurs, et c'était mauvais pour le travail.

La jeune femme sursauta quand Wufei se leva brusquement.

- Wu… Wufei ?! s'exclama-t-elle, déconcertée.

- On bouge, bougonna-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle se leva pour le suivre mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- On va prendre un café. Dehors.

Elle se figea. Wufei ? L'inviter à prendre un café ? Il y avait _vraiment_ quelque chose d'anormal.

Il sembla sentir sa stupeur, car il se retourna sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux noirs aussi durs que d'habitude.

- Bon, tu viens ou tu préfères rester là à te morfondre et ne pas faire ton travail ?

Stupéfaite, elle le suivit. Après tout… Avec Wufei, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Il était ainsi, il fallait s'y faire. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à changer sa façon de penser ou d'agir pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Un être naturel, fonceur, qui ne s'encombrait pas des détails. Et puis, il ne perdrait jamais de vue le travail, évidemment. Un homme consciencieux qui avait trouvé ce pourquoi il était là.

Quant au Chinois, malgré la présence réconfortante de sa collègue, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il n'arrêtait pas de repasser en boucle un certain détail… « Je ne crois pas en Relena Peacecraft ! », avait-il hurlé une fois à Heero. C'était vrai. Après seulement, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était peut-être dans le vrai. Que celui qui était dans l'erreur était peut-être tout simplement lui-même. Il n'avait cru en personne, pas même en lui. A présent, il s'ouvrait davantage aux autres, et savait qu'il pouvait confier sa vie à Sally Po.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire confiance à Relena, à présent.

-

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

_And you should know I'd suffer the same_

_If I lose you… my heart will be broken_

-

_Maintenant il n'y a plus de sens à placer le blâme_

_Et tu devrais savoir que je souffre de la même manière_

_Si je te perdais… mon cœur serait brisé_

-

Dans sa cage, le lion ouvrit une large gueule, offrant aux yeux de tous le spectacle de ses dents blanches et pointues de carnassier, puis laissa lourdement retomber sa tâte sur ses pattes croisées. Les jours où il n'y avait ni représentation ni répétition ni visite de bambins surexcités à l'idée d'approcher le redoutable "roi de la jungle", il s'ennuyait profondément. Il était trop vieux pour jouer avec les jeunes lionceaux, qui faisaient fi de son autorité de doyen et cherchaient constamment à lui mordiller les oreilles, et trop jeune encore pour se laisser aller au repos éternel auquel tous aspiraient un jour. Alors il s'ennuyait et regardait, l'œil éteint, le bipède déposer un morceau de viande dans sa cage.

Trowa termina de nourrir les animaux du cirque avec le lion, son premier compagnon, et n'oublia pas de le gratter derrière les oreilles, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Une sorte de communication muette s'était établie entre le vieux félin et le jeune acrobate et ils semblaient arriver à se comprendre rien que par le regard.

"Toi, tu t'en moques bien, de la mort, hein," pensa Trowa. "Ca t'est égal de ne plus te lever un matin. C'est le cycle de la vie, l'ordre naturel des choses. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple pour nous…"

L'adolescent mit un seau d'eau fraîche à côté de l'animal puis se tourna enfin vers son camarade. Il savait qu'il allait venir, avant même qu'il ne le lui annonce. La situation était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus tout garder en lui. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se confier, il venait le trouver. Une si étrange amitié était née entre l'adolescent silencieux et sans famille, dont la seule expérience de contact humain dans l'enfance se résumait à la violence et au mépris des mercenaires avec qui il vivait, et un autre adolescent qui avait grandi dans le coton et la soie, entouré d'une famille aimante et très nombreuse. Si différents et pourtant ils étaient comme des frères, recherchant chez l'autre ce qui leur faisait défaut.

- Ai-je mal fait ? demanda Quatre d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme à la mèche secoua brièvement la tête.

- Je ne pense pas. Il l'aurait su d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa façon de réagir ne doit pas te faire culpabiliser.

- Mais… j'aurais dû le lui dire autrement !

Trowa tourna la tête et regarda les autres artistes du cirque se réunir devant le grand chapiteau. Catherine leur ferait certainement comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux pour le moment. Il était question d'une représentation en mémoire de l'ancienne reine du monde, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

- Quatre, c'était deux personnes qui lui étaient très chères. Il aurait _de toute manière_ mal réagi.

Le petit blond soupira. Depuis la veille, où il avait perdu deux amis, il ne s'était pratiquement pas reposé. Il avait joint toutes les personnes concernées, de la mère adoptive de Relena au président d'ESUN (2). Tous les appels avaient été éprouvants. Au fur et à mesure, il était presque devenu un robot, de moins en moins affecté d'annoncer l'attaque du palais de Sank déclarer la mort de Relena Peacecraft et de Heero Yuy, présenter ses condoléances et assurer que les Preventers maîtrisaient la situation et qu'il n'y avait heureusement pas de risque imminent de guerre.

La nuit et le calme revenus, ses angoisses étaient remontées, et avec elles les cauchemars. Il est normal pour un ancien combattant de revivre les batailles mais… ces cauchemars n'étaient pas de ce genre-là. Trop réels, trop violents… trop tristes. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, Dieu merci, mais il les avait vus mourir. Tous les deux. Encore et encore. Devant lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Juste… sous ses yeux. Comme si c'était fait exprès. La souffrance qui éclatait à chaque fois dans son cœur était à la limite du supportable. Il avait eu la nausée et la migraine toute la matinée.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, remarqua Trowa.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, surpris, mais l'ancien pilote du Heavyarms ne le regardait même pas. S'il ne le connaissait pas et n'était pas certain que les paroles venaient bien de l'acrobate, le blond aurait pu croire avoir affaire à une hallucination auditive ou bien à un miracle venant du ciel. Mais c'était souvent ainsi avec Trowa. Il n'avait pas l'air présent alors qu'il était plus attentif que jamais. Toujours à observer du coin de l'œil ses amis, à les analyser et à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

- Non… Je… Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai cessé de penser à… Je ne sais plus quoi penser à leur sujet. Je devrais me sentir coupable de ne pas avoir été là à temps, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'attaque, mais…

- Mais tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien ? proposa Trowa.

Quatre hocha faiblement la tête et ne dit plus rien.

- Quoi que tu puisses en penser, c'est la fin qu'ils se sont choisis. Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas pu vivre l'un sans l'autre, ou plutôt vivre en sachant l'autre mort. Dans la situation présente, il leur était impossible d'être ensemble. L'avenir ne leur était guère clément. Relena avait à cœur son travail, elle aurait eu l'impression de négliger ses amis. Et pour Heero, elle était à placer au-dessus de tout, même de sa vie. Alors que ce soit hier ou dans dix ans, ils auraient fini par mourir. Relena était toujours sur le devant de la scène, frôlant la mort. Je pense que ce qu'elle voulait inconsciemment, c'est faire revenir Heero auprès d'elle en se mettant en danger. Je ne dis pas qu'elle le faisait dans cet unique but, elle désirait vraiment aider les gens, mais il n'y a que lorsqu'elle court un grand danger que Heero vient la sauver. C'est ce qu'il a fait… mais le mécanisme était déjà lancé.

- Je sais bien mais… j'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir. Comme si une émotion manquait. Quand j'ai quitté le palais, j'ai prévenu tout le monde. Ensuite je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis occupé de tous les dossiers en retard… alors que j'aurais dû respecter leur mémoire.  
- Chacun réagit à la mort à sa façon, Quatre. Toi, c'est en t'empêchant de réfléchir avec des occupations. Duo, c'est en se montrant sous un jour violent…

- Et toi ? demanda Quatre après un moment de silence.

Trowa ne répondit d'abord rien, se perdant dans ses méditations. Lui, comment réagissait-il à la mort, au juste ? Depuis toujours, elle l'entourait… Ses premiers souvenirs d'enfance, qui n'étaient pas vraiment à classer parmi les plus tendres, remontaient à l'époque où il travaillait dans un groupe de mercenaires. Il les avait vus mourir, une partie à cause d'une rébellion, et l'autre partie à cause d'une fille troublante qui les avait livrés pour sauver sa famille.

Midi Une (3)… Qu'était-elle devenue, à présent ? Continuait-elle à se perdre pour faire vivre sa famille ? Avait-elle été démasquée et exécutée ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle lui était tellement semblable qu'il n'aurait pas pu la tuer. Oui, elle qui se cachait sous un autre jour, qui passait aux yeux des autres pour une enfant innocente, elle lui ressemblait. Il avait senti en elle cette âme blessée par la guerre, tout comme lui. Mais elle, elle avait une famille, alors que lui, il était seul. Maintenant il avait intégré le cirque au point qu'il y était chez lui, mais avant, il n'avait personne. Il n'était qu'un des nombreux orphelins causés par les conflits incessants entre la Terre et les colonies. Un individu dans la masse, un inconnu de plus dans la foule. Sans nom. Sans famille. Sans attache. La parfaite machine à tuer.

Ensuite il y avait eu la construction du Heavyarms… Il avait apprécié travailler parce qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir vraiment quelque chose à lui. Cette armure qu'il construisait avec tant d'autres, c'était en quelque sorte des pièces de sa vie qu'il assemblait entre elles, tel un puzzle. Il aimait faire de la mécanique, bien plus que de tuer des gens. Mais la Mort ne l'oubliait pas, elle. Elle frappa à nouveau, fauchant le pilote originel de l'armure. Trowa Barton, le vrai. Pas que ça l'ait particulièrement affecté, mais cette mort avait influencé le reste de sa vie. Avec la disparition du petit-fils de Dekim Barton, il avait obtenu un nom, Trowa Barton, un but, empêcher l'Opération Météore, un avenir, celui de piloter l'armure mobile, et un destin, celle de pilote de Gundam. Enfin il avait pu contrôler sa vie, la mener comme il l'entendait. Pourtant cette vie, celle dont il avait toujours rêvé, n'était-elle pas elle aussi une illusion ? Etait-il vraiment heureux, tel qu'il était ?

- Trowa ? appela le blond.

L'acrobate sortit de ses pensées. Que lui avait demandé Quatre, déjà ? Ah oui, sa réaction à la perte d'un proche. Ou plus précisément de deux proches, Heero et Relena. Relena, il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. Il savait qui elle était, bien sûr, mais ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontrée. Il savait pourtant que le Japonais la connaissait, vu qu'à son réveil, un mois après avoir autodétruit son armure, il avait prononcé ce nom.

Heero, il pensait avoir réussi à le cerner. Cet adolescent si étrange qui remettait sa vie entre les mains de la famille de celui qu'il avait tué par erreur, le Maréchal Noventa. A vrai dire, Sylvia Noventa était la seule à avoir vraiment eu l'intention de passer à l'acte. Quoique. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Juste le menacer et échanger quelques mots avec lui. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, Trowa ne le savait pas. Il n'était pas assez près. Mais après cela, le pilote du Wing avait l'air plus serein, comme s'il s'était enfin pardonné. Vraiment une personne très étrange et cependant, attachante à sa façon.

- Je ne sais pas.

La voix de Trowa fit presque sursauter son camarade, qui n'attendait plus de réponse.

- J'ai l'impression que... ça ne me fait rien. Comme si je m'y attendais.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Quatre.

L'ancien pilote du Heavyarms se tourna vers lui et le fixa de son regard émeraude.

- Quatre, ils ne faisaient que jouer au chat et à la souris, se chercher puis se fuir. On dirait qu'eux-mêmes n'attendaient que ça, mourir l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est triste. Pour eux. Ils méritaient d'être heureux.

- Ils se sont battus pour la paix, chacun sur son terrain. Ils ont mis toutes leurs forces dans cette bataille. Et parfois, les batailles se terminent mal. C'est un fait. Ils savaient… Oui, ils savaient tous deux que ce qu'ils faisaient finirait par les tuer. Mais ils n'ont rien fait pour changer ça. Donc ils ont accepté leur destin. Qu'importent les sacrifices quand l'enjeu le mérite. J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils savaient déjà. Ils savaient qu'à partir de ce moment-là, il n'y aurait plus que des rendez-vous manqués.

- Mais aucun ne voulait mourir !

- Non, mais aucun n'aurait pu supporter de reprendre le flambeau de l'autre. Crois-tu que Relena aurait continué à aller bien si Heero était mort sans elle ? Elle aurait horriblement souffert, elle aurait subi mille morts sans lui. Peut-être… Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

- Ils sont morts, Trowa !

- Ils sont morts ensemble.

- Mais seront-ils heureux ? Dans l'au-delà ? Est-ce qu'ils se retrouveront enfin, est-ce qu'ils ne se quitteront plus ?

- Si au-delà il y a. Mais je suis certain qu'ils le mériteraient amplement.

Quatre soupira. Il avait été élevé dans une famille portée sur la religion et avait du mal à accepter l'idée du suicide. Une folie passagère, selon lui. Un égarement qui pouvait conduire à une issue fatale qu'on ne désirait pas vraiment.

Cependant, il avait vu. Il était le seul à avoir vu. A avoir assisté au… départ de ses deux amis. Main dans la main. Ensemble. Oui, ainsi, ils seraient heureux, même si ceux qui restaient sur Terre ne l'étaient pas.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda Trowa.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir rentrer… J'ai encore tellement de travail… J'aimerais aussi faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour préserver ce que Relena a accompli. Comme… un hommage. Et également parce que ça me tient à cœur. Je n'aurais pas voir cette paix se fissurer.

- Si tu arrives à convaincre la population, alors elle s'imposera enfin dans le cœur des gens.

- C'est ce que Relena aurait voulu… C'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Arriver à changer le cœur des gens. Les toucher à cet endroit-là.

- Elle a réussi. Ce qu'elle a fait ne sera pas oublié. Elle a aidé Heero dans la vie, et elle en aidera d'autres dans sa mort.

Quatre eut, pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, un sourire soulagé.

-

_Love is a bird… She needs to fly_

_Let all the hurt inside you die_

_You're frozen… when your heart's not open_

-

_L'amour est un oiseau… Il a besoin de voler_

_Laisse toutes les blessures à l'intérieur de toi mourir_

_Tu es glacé… quand ton cœur n'est pas ouvert_

-

Toute la journée, le ciel avait été bas et menaçant mais la pluie ne se mit à tomber que lorsque la procession entra dans l'enceinte du cimetière. L'averse se transforma rapidement en déluge et le temps de monter la colline avec les cercueils, ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Il ne restait que les proches, troupe qui contrastait étrangement par son nombre avec la foule présente lors de la cérémonie officielle et qui se massait à présent hors de l'enceinte du lieu

Serrés les uns contre les autres pour affronter le vent glacial, ils ne disaient plus un mot. Aucun discours, aucun éloge funèbre. Ils avaient été forcés à parler devant la populace en mémoire de l'ancienne princesse et du pilote de Gundam. Des paroles si ordinaires, si abstraites, pour qui les avait connus. Mais ce n'était que ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Une consolation en quelque sorte. A présent, leurs mots, ils les disaient avec une force qui dépassait toute autre forme de communication : la voix du cœur. Ils se comprenaient entre eux et n'avaient pas besoin de rajouter davantage à leur tristesse.

Le silence était pesant. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le souffle du vent dans les feuillages et la pluie qui tombait. Le ciel lui-même était en deuil, comme l'avait signalé Quatre quelques instants auparavant. Comme si la nature comprenait ce qui se passait et pleurait avec eux. De temps à autre, un sanglot plus fort s'échappait de la petite fille placée à gauche de lady Une. Assise dans son fauteuil roulant, Mariemaia ne parvenait pas à contenir ses larmes. Cette situation lui rappelait douloureusement l'enterrement de sa propre mère.

Les deux cercueils de bois descendirent lentement dans le grand trou béant creusé dans la terre. La scène était pénible à voir. Il leur semblait qu'ils essayaient égoïstement de cacher la Mort, quelle que soit sa forme, de dissimuler un mal qui faisait pourtant partie intégrante de leur vie. En effet, tous ici présents avaient connu de près la guerre et savaient combien la vie était précieuse. Mais nul ne se doutait que les premiers à les quitter seraient Heero et Relena.

Après la mise en terre, ils restèrent un instant immobiles à regarder le néant dans lequel ils venaient de précipiter leurs amis, perdus dans leurs pensées. Quelques-uns firent un rapide signe de croix, même s'ils ne croyaient plus en aucun dieu depuis longtemps. Puis, un à un, d'un geste lent de la main, ils jetèrent des roses sur les cercueils. Blanches pour symboliser la paix. Rouges pour le sang et aussi la passion amoureuse. Comme si des simples fleurs avaient une importance quelconque... Ce n'était qu'un dernier hommage, un cadeau d'adieux à leurs amis, rien de plus. Là où ils étaient, cela ne leur était certainement d'aucune utilité. A la suite des fleurs vint la terre, tout d'abord par poignées puis par pelletés. Chaque geste recouvrait un peu plus le bois, et bientôt ils ne le virent même plus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Cet instant, ils le réservaient à la mémoire de leurs amis perdus. Pour penser à eux avant de reprendre leur vie. Se recueillir, faire des promesses que l'on ne tiendra peut-être pas.

Puis, lentement, un par un ou en couple, ils se mirent à bouger et se séparèrent, rentrant chacun de leur côté. La pluie s'était arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Quatre ?

Le jeune homme se retourna. C'était Hilde qui venait de l'interpeller. Son visage était un peu pâle, le nez et les joues colorés par le froid vif et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Hilde, dit-il poliment.  
Il ne la connaissait qu'à peine, ne l'avait rencontrée que de rares fois, toujours à un moment critique, mais la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour elle était sincère. Elle n'était pas la compagne de Duo par hasard.

- Je voulais te parler de Duo…

"Nous y voilà," pensa-t-il.

- … et m'excuser pour son attitude. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui a pris mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit le blond. C'est au contraire à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant la tête pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il la mettait mal à l'aise. Le simple fait de le regarder lui donnait envie de lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait gardé dans son cœur depuis l'enfance. Ses espoirs déçus, ses cauchemars, ses joies, ses peines, ses souvenirs… Tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir oublié revenait. Et ce n'était pas à la bonne personne qu'elle voulait en parler.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, d'ailleurs, remarqua Quatre. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'espère ?

- Non, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix étrangement basse. Non, en fait, il est parti.

- Parti ?!

Qu'avait-il fait ?! Il avait, par ses mots ou par son incompétence, séparé Duo et Hilde ? Ou alors, par « parti », elle voulait dire « mort…

- Oui, enfin bon, il a disparu, quoi, rétorqua Hilde en relevant le menton mais fixant obstinément l'horizon.

Quatre ressentit un certain soulagement à le savoir en vie, mais il ravala rapidement sa joie en voyant que si Hilde fuyait autant ses yeux, c'est parce qu'elle pleurait en silence. La tristesse qui se dégageait d'elle serra son propre cœur. Elle souffrait énormément.

- Mademoiselle Hilde… Ca va aller ? Vous n'avez pas l'air…

Elle eut un léger sourire et acquiesça. Même avec les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux brillaient doucement.

- Ca va aller, t'en fais pas. J'ai aucune envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Y'en a qui ont connu pire, comme… (Elle gesticula en direction des tombes fraîches.) Duo a besoin d'un peu d'espace, je lui en ai donné. Advienne ce que pourra. On va dire que je suis venue ici à sa place. Il… Je sais qu'il aurait voulu y assister.

- Duo prenait toujours grand soin de ses amis.

- Il en prend toujours soin. Je crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Tu étais juste… l'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Je l'ai été pour beaucoup de personnes.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu étais là, tu es le seul à pouvoir témoigner de ce qui s'est passé. Duo reviendra te parler, j'en suis sûre. T'as pas de souci à te faire pour lui.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison…

Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques banalités, se serrèrent la main en se promettant de garder contact, se dirigèrent vers leurs véhicules respectifs et partirent sans un regard en arrière.

La vie continuait.

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… We'd never be apart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… You… hold… the key_

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Si je pouvais toucher ton cœur_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Nous ne serions jamais séparés_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Donne-toi à moi_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Tu… tiens… la clé_

-

L'information avait mis plus d'une semaine à parvenir à la toute jeune colonie martienne. C'était un des projets de Relena, de peupler la planète rouge. Elle voulait que les peuples qui se considéraient comme opprimées puissent trouver un point d'attache loin des conflits terriens. Il y avait des défauts à être sur Mars : l'éloignement, qui causait un retard d'information assez conséquent ; l'infertilité du sol ; le danger des astéroïdes. Pourtant, de nombreuses personnes avaient répondu à l'appel lancé par la jeune fille pour garnir la planète de main-d'œuvre. Deux dômes d'habitation avaient déjà été créés, un troisième était en construction. L'économie et l'industrie connaissaient ici une embellie sans précédent.

Mais à cela, Milliardo Peacecraft ne pensait pas en regardant un cadre posé sur son bureau. Il pensait à sa petite sœur, telle qu'elle était représentée sur la photographie, et telle qu'elle avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, sur le Libra. Pendant treize ans, il l'avait perdue, il l'avait ostensiblement laissée de côté, tout à sa vengeance. Il l'avait seulement revue quand il avait dix-sept ans, lorsqu'une de ses premières missions l'avait amené jusqu'au manoir Darlian. Il avait bien failli la perdre, ce jour-là.

Ensuite, trois ans plus tard, au moment du lancement de l'opération Météore, il avait repéré une armure mobile ennemie qui se dirigeait vers la zone où habitaient Relena et ses parents adoptifs, aussi avait-il tenu à l'intercepter. Son ami d'enfance et supérieur Treize Khurshrenada tenait à enrayer cette menace naissante venant des colonies. Le plus ironique était qu'en abattant le Gundam Wing, il avait fait se rencontrer le terroriste et sa chère petite sœur, comme il l'avait appris bien plus tard... Lors du combat au Pôle Sud. Sur le moment, il n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il le tue, ce garçon si dangereux. Pas qu'il ait réellement cherché à s'impliquer dans la vie d'une personne qu'il avait désappris à connaître, mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre la relation si étrange entre le pilote de Gundam et la princesse exilée avait commencé.

Entre Heero Yuy et Relena Peacecraft.

Il aurait voulu la protéger de cette guerre absurde qui l'entourait de toute part, mais elle s'était elle aussi engagée dans ce combat, elle l'avait fait sien, luttant avec les mots tandis qu'eux utilisaient leurs armes et la force. Irrémédiablement le destin de sa sœur, ceux des pilotes de Gundam et le sien étaient liés.

Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Il avait cru qu'en faisait croire à sa mort, il réussirait à ne pas entacher la réputation des Peacecraft. Mais de ce fait, il avait cherché à fuir, à refouler son passé criminel qui faisait partie intégrante de lui. Il s'était créé une nouvelle identité pour se venger, mais il était tombé dans une spirale de violence dont il ignorait la sortie. Il avait ignoré sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait, pour se consacrer exclusivement à la vengeance et à ses fantômes. Presque seul. Pour partir vers Mars et disparaître de la scène comme le "revenant" qu'il était, il avait été accompagné par une personne très proche de lui, qui lui donnait force et courage, qui connaissait ses doutes et comprenait ses actes, celle-là même qui le soutenait depuis si longtemps. Lucrezia Noin.

Quand elle avait appris la mort de sa petite protégée, la jeune femme était sortie précipitamment de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer ses larmes et toute sa détresse d'avoir perdu une presque sœur. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas ajouter à son chagrin. Lui avait perdu sa sœur, après tout. La seule famille qui lui restait encore. Lucrezia voulait rester forte pour le soutenir, mais même s'ils vivaient maritalement depuis leur installation sur la nouvelle colonie, ils avaient encore besoin de rester chacun de leur côté pendant les périodes difficiles.

Milliardo posa à nouveau les yeux sur la photographie. Elle représentait un enfant aux cheveux blonds - lui - tenant dans ses bras un bébé - sa sœur - et l'enfant souriait au photographe, heureux. Il était tellement fier d'être grand frère... Il avait lui aussi quelqu'un à pouponner, à protéger, même si ce n'était pas un petit frère comme il l'avait espéré. Sa petite sœur était si mignonne qu'il avait très vite oublié son compagnon de jeu imaginaire. La période de rejet passée, il ne voulait même plus la quitter. Il dormait dans son petit lit d'enfant dans la même chambre qu'elle, ravi de regarder ce visage si innocent durant le sommeil. Il était toujours dans les jambes de sa mère quand elle emmenait sa fille dans une autre pièce, prenant très au sérieux son nouveau rôle de frère. Avoir dû s'arracher d'elle à la mort de leurs parents l'avait énormément affecté, même s'il avait essayé de le cacher, mais il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à se réveiller en pleine nuit en croyant entendre les pleurs d'un bébé.

Elle avait grandi depuis, mais il était aveuglé par ses souvenirs et refusait de la voir comme une personne indépendante. Quand ils étaient encore frère et sœur, il avait pris l'habitude de régir sa vie et il avait cru naïvement que cela puisse toujours être le cas. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était devenue une grande jeune fille qui avait vécu en étant fille unique et qui avait appris à se débrouiller seule, d'où son besoin d'indépendance et ses rapports chaotiques avec ce frère dont elle ne savait rien. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et cela, il refusait de l'admettre.

Un bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules le tira de ses noires pensées. Sans même réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la sienne et pressa doucement.

- Tu veux en parler… ? murmura Lucrezia.

- Qu'y aurait-il à dire ? Il n'y a rien que j'aie pu faire pour empêcher ça. J'ai encore failli et ça a coûté la vie de ma sœur.

- Tu n'as pas à considérer ça comme un échec, Zechs. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne savais absolument pas les dangers qu'elle courait. Enfin si, tu savais qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger en gardant ce poste, mais tu n'avais aucune idée concrète de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle a choisi de se battre jusqu'au bout. Sois fière de ta sœur.

- Une véritable petite battante, malgré les apparences…

- Heero était avec elle. Elle n'était pas seule.

- Il a toujours été avec elle. Même si elle ne le voyait pas. Il a toujours… été au-dessus de moi, même dans son cœur.

- Zechs… Tu as fait le choix de sortir définitivement de sa vie pour ne pas l'encombrer avec ton passé. Il est trop tard pour regretter, à présent.

- Je ne regrette pas. C'est juste triste de réaliser qu'on ne connaissait pas sa propre sœur une fois qu'elle est morte.

Lucrezia resserra sa prise et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Tu la connaissais, puisque tu savais ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Tu as pris le parti de l'affranchir de tes actes, ce qui est noble et courageux de ta part. Tu lui as laissé la possibilité de tracer sa propre route. Je connais peu de personnes qui seraient capables de faire une telle chose pour leur famille.

- Oui… Tu as peut-être raison. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle restera toujours dans mon cœur. J'ai une sœur, et elle vit en moi.

-

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen… when your heart's not open_

-

_Tu vois seulement ce que tes yeux veulent voir_

_Comment la vie peut-elle être ce que tu veux qu'elle soit ?_

_Tu es glacé… quand ton cœur n'est pas ouvert_

-

Une silhouette avançait tranquillement dans l'allée de graviers, flânant au milieu des simples sépultures et des tombes ornées de statues ou de fleurs. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et ce, bien que ce fût la première fois qu'il vînt, il monta sur une petite colline. Les tombes étaient bien plus espacées à cet endroit et l'on devinait qu'il ne s'agissait plus des sépultures de simples civils. Ceux qui étaient enterrés là étaient connus, avant ou après être tombés au champ d'honneur, et on tenait à leur témoigner du respect.

Alors que tout le lieu invitait au repos et à la sérénité, le soleil se dévoilait ironiquement dans toute sa splendeur à travers les nuages, ses rayons traversant le feuillage tendre des arbres et auréolant de lumière les pierres tombales en marbre.

Au pied d'un grand tilleul argenté se trouvaient deux tombes. Ce fut là qu'il s'arrêta. Un grand amoncellement de bouquets de fleurs entourait le pied de l'arbre, le cachant presque entièrement. Certaines fleurs étaient déjà fanées, complètement flétries, indiquant que l'inhumation datait déjà de plusieurs mois, mais par respect pour les défunts, tout était resté intact. Même la chaleur n'avait pas réussi à ôter les couleurs chatoyantes des pétales multicolores qui s'étalaient au gré du vent sur la pelouse. Nul doute que ceux qui avaient été enterrés là étaient regrettés.

Duo s'abaissa et déposa entre les deux tombes un bouquet de magnolias blancs. Des magnolias du Japon. Il était un des rares à savoir que le magnolia était la fleur préférée de la princesse, alors ainsi, il espérait leur faire plaisir à tous les deux. Et puis cela changeait des habituels chrysanthèmes et roses de couleur blanche, rouge ou rosée. Si communs et si impersonnels. Il n'était pas comme les autres anonymes, lui. Il les avait réellement connus.

- Salut, c'est moi. Je sais que j'ai tardé à venir mais... c'est pas comme si vous pouviez faire autre chose qu'attendre, maintenant.

Il s'assit en soupirant dans l'herbe humide de rosée, prenant soin de ne froisser aucun papier. Les mots étaient tellement plus faciles à dire une fois qu'on s'était lancé...

- Je sais que ça peut paraître bête à dire et qu'on se croirait dans un vieux film d'action bourré de clichés, mais vous pouvez reposer en paix maintenant. Je vous ai vengés. J'ai retrouvé tous les salopards qui ont détruit ton palais, princesse, et je les ai tués. De façon rapide. Désolé, mon cher Heero, pas eu le cœur à les faire agoniser. Ils ont eu le temps de comprendre qui les tuait et pourquoi. Ils n'ont pas supplié pour leur vie, ils ont accepté leur mort sans frémir. C'est dingue, ça. Si même les méchants de l'histoire se mettent à avoir une fin digne des héros, où va le monde ? Enfin bref. C'est fini maintenant. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pas que pour vous voir et vous dire ça, c'est aussi pour vous dire au revoir. J'ai accompli ce que je pensais être juste, même si je ne suis pas la Justice. J'ai suivi ma conscience qui me disait de vous venger et je sais que Lady Une étouffera efficacement l'affaire. Pas que je lui laisse tout le sale boulot, c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai fait, mais je suis sûr que si ça avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qui les aurait tués. J'avais pas envie que d'autres fassent la même chose pour ensuite le regretter toute leur vie. Je ne regrette rien. Peut-être qu'à mon tour, je vais être jugé coupable par un proche de ceux que je t'ai tués et qu'il essayera à son tour de me liquider et que Hilde cherchera à me venger et ça fera un sacré cycle sans fin, mais je m'en moque. J'ai fini ma part du contrat, je tourne la page. Advienne ce qu'adviendra. Maintenant je peux vivre comme tu disais vivre, Heero. En suivant ses émotions. Sauf que je rajouterais : "et ses sentiments". Parce que c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes perdus l'un l'autre. Suivre ses émotions, c'est bien, mais suivre ses sentiments, c'est primordial. On en a tous et tu le savais, Heero. Pas la peine de faire le mec intouchable, t'es grillé, vieux. On savait que t'avais le béguin pour notre p'tite princesse. Et c'était pas en restant le plus loin possible d'elle que tu enfouissais cette "faiblesse", tu l'as bien vu, je pense. Moi, je vais retourner vivre avec Hilde. Je l'aime à la folie. Je veux pouvoir profiter de tous les instants qui nous restent à ses côtés. Qu'importe ce que la vie nous réserve, je resterai toujours avec elle. Quoiqu'il arrive et quelle que soit la situation. C'est ça que vous, vous avez pas réussi à comprendre. A deux, on est toujours plus fort. On peut tout affronter. On se soutient mutuellement et c'est ça qui est beau. Je croyais pas à l'amour avant, je croyais même pas à la famille, moi qui n'étais qu'un vulgaire orphelin. Je me consacrais uniquement à ce qu'on attendait de moi. Mais on a un cœur. On a tous un cœur. Et tôt ou tard, on rencontre quelqu'un qui nous est destiné. Des fois on se trouve, des fois on se rate, des fois on s'ignore, on dénigre ses sentiments. Mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Je vous souhaite à présent d'être heureux, vraiment heureux, hors des batailles et des débats houleux, juste tous les deux et rien d'autre.

Duo se releva et s'inclina respectueusement devant la plaque sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres dorées :

_« Eux qui ont tant œuvré pour la paix_

_Qu'ils trouvent enfin la sérénité. »_

Il murmura un dernier adieu puis fit demi-tour sans se retourner, plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'une seule chose à faire et elle était à la fois plus pénible et plus douce.

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… We'd never be apart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… You… hold… the key_

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Si je pouvais toucher ton cœur_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Nous ne serions jamais séparés_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Donne-toi à moi_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Tu… tiens… la clé_

-

Duo entra sans frapper dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Hilde. Etant lui aussi locataire du lien, il avait les clefs. Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun bruit, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le bureau, ni dans le séjour. Vraiment trop silencieux... Y aurait-il eu un problème ici durant son absence... ? Hilde serait-elle elle aussi... morte ?!

- Qui est là ? s'écria une voix depuis le salon.

Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers cette pièce et fut accueilli par un pistolet braqué droit sur lui.

- Oh là, du calme ! Ce n'est que moi.

Hilde baissa son arme. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, recouverte d'une couverture, les genoux repliés en équerre et un livre posé sur la table basse à côté d'elle. L'arme tomba à terre avec un tintement métallique.

- Duo... ?

L'effet de surprise passé, elle fondit en larmes. L'Américain se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Ca l'inquiétait, Hilde n'avait jamais été aussi émotive avant. Mais il fallait savoir que cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il était parti et il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis...

La jeune fille n'avait presque pas changé. Elle semblait juste un peu plus fatiguée, comme si elle avait l'habitude de cauchemarder à son sujet, ce qui était certainement le cas. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, touchant presque les épaules. Elle avait décidé de les laisser pousser, symbolique de la fin de sa guerre et de sa volonté de ne plus être soldat. Elle portait comme à son habitude ce pull violet qui lui allait si bien.

- Eh, ça va ? demanda Duo une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

- Oui...

Elle renifla plusieurs fois et laissa le jeune homme essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. La scène se passait exactement comme dans ses rêves : il revenait la voir, elle pleurait dans ses bras, et ensuite, soit il lui disait qu'il la quittait, soit qu'il devait repartir pour plusieurs années, soit au moment même où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, des soldats faisaient irruption et l'abattaient, et il mourait dans ses bras.

Mais non. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Il était là, bien là, vivant. Il n'allait pas repartir.

- C'est fini, Hilde. La vengeance est accomplie, le voyage est terminé. Je suis rentré.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui le prit dans ses bras, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois. Le deuil était fini. Son homme ne repartirait plus et avait intérêt de faire attention à lui si jamais il prenait des risques, auquel cas elle lui passerait un savon. Elle ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer.

Duo savourait ce moment. Lui qui n'avait connu de contact tendre qu'avec le père Maxwell et sœur Helen, avant qu'ils ne meurent tous les deux, voilà qu'il recevait la plus douce des étreintes. Quelque chose le frappa soudain, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… If I could melt your heart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… We'd never be apart_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… You… hold… the key_

-

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Si je pouvais toucher ton cœur_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Nous ne serions jamais séparés_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Donne-toi à moi_

_Mmm… Mmm… Mmm… Tu… tiens… la clé_

-

Duo se redressa, surpris, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle devint blême et se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Le regard du jeune homme descendit de son visage à son ventre découvert par la couverture. Une pensée l'assaillit. Cela ne pouvait _pas _être ses genoux. C'était autre chose et cette 'autre chose' venait de le frapper.  
Et si...

Il retomba sur les fesses par terre. Heureusement qu'il y avait de la moquette pour amortir quelque peu sa chute. Il ne quittait plus des yeux sa petite amie en ayant la soudaine et inexplicable envie de se trouver très loin d'ici. Hilde se redressa et l'objet de ses soupçons se présenta à ses yeux.

- Eh oui, je suis enceinte, dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

En réalité, elle était déçue par sa réaction. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras, qu'il crie, qu'il tombe dans les pommes ou même qu'il fuit, mais pas qu'il ait si peu de réaction. C'était... si peu semblable à Duo de ne pas parler. Elle était trop habituée à le voir blablater au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi pour comprendre son silence et la gravité de son visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête, craignant qu'il soit parti sans qu'elle l'entende. Mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait même plus.

- Duo ! Respire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se jeta à genoux et le secoua dans tous les sens, incapable d'avoir une pensée plus cohérente. Elle se reprit quelque peu et lui administra de vigoureuses claques dans le dos pour le forcer à reprendre son souffle. Le visage violacé de l'Américain finit par reprendre une couleur plus naturelle et il partit dans une quinte de toux quand elle cessa de le brutaliser.

- C'est... pas vrai, articula-t-il péniblement.

- Je peux t'assurer que si ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas voir la vérité quand elle se présentait à lui ?! Elle n'était pas comme lui, à trouver mille détours pour éviter la réalité. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, s'il ne voulait pas la croire, libre à lui. Qu'il ne s'étonne pas de ne plus trouver trace d'elle d'ici quelques jours. Si ça le dérangeait tant que ça, elle allait partir et tant pis pour lui. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'embêter de quelqu'un qui ne tenait vraisemblablement pas à elle.

Une main chaude et douce qui vint se poser sur son ventre rebondi la prit totalement au dépourvu. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un Duo Maxwell souriant avec tendresse en caressant affectueusement le tissu qui séparait la peau de sa main. Il était adorable. Il leva vers elle ses prunelles améthyste qui brillaient étrangement.

- C'est vrai... ? Toi et moi, un... bébé ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, toute sa colère retombée d'un seul coup. Elle songeait avec émotion au passé de Duo, qu'elle avait réussi à lui soutirer par brides. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu en se battant et en travaillant si dur, c'était avoir une vie, pouvoir posséder quelque chose, lui qui n'avait rien gardé de son enfance mises à part des souvenirs pénibles et sa natte.

- C'est à nous. A toi et à moi.

Il sourit plus largement et posa sa tête sur son ventre pour qu'elle ne vît pas les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je t'aime, ma Hilde.

Elle ne put que sourire à son tour et passa une main dans ses cheveux si soigneux. Finalement, il n'était pas contre l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte, il lui fallait juste un temps pour se remettre du choc.

- Moi aussi, Duo. Je t'aime. Et c'est n'est pas "un" bébé, ce sont des jumeaux.

- Je vais être papa...

Il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Hilde se mit à sangloter doucement, incapable de contenir plus longtemps le torrent d'émotions qui la traversaient et il la laissa faire, essuyant du bout du doigt les gouttes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

- Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule, moi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, mais y'a une chance sur cent que ça ne fonctionne pas (4)... Faut croire qu'on avait déjà utilisé nos quatre-vingt-dix-neuf autres chances !

"Au moment où _eux _mourraient", pensa Duo, "deux petits êtres étaient créés..." Quelle ironie. Si jamais il était resté, peut-être que rien n'aurait été pareil... mais il ne servait à rien de partir dans des hypothèses hasardeuses. Il resterait avec Hilde comme il l'avait promis au cimetière, d'autant plus qu'elle était enceinte. Il lui demanderait de l'épouser, mais plus tard, sinon elle croirait que c'était uniquement à cause de ça. Il l'aimait et voulait vraiment rester avec elle, mais avec les sautes d'humeur occasionnées par sa grossesse, et surtout sa double grossesse, on ne savait jamais.

- Comment tu veux les appeler ? demanda-t-il en collant à nouveau sa tête contre le ventre bombé.

- Moi, je les porte, toi, tu choisis les noms. Et pas Dudule et Duette, hein !

- Une fille et un garçon, donc ?

- Ouais.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, elle agenouillée à terre et lui caressait les cheveux, lui contre elle, se laissant bercer comme un enfant. Il était bien, comme ça. S'il devait choisir le nom de ses enfants, non, de ses _premiers _enfants, alors il devait bien choisir.

Sa voix trancha le silence de la pièce.

- Heero et Relena.

Qui a dit : "Les jumeaux sont la réincarnation des amants infortunés"... ? (5)

F I N

* * *

(1) : Dans le manga « Blind Target ».

(2) : Earth Sphere United Nation, c'est-à-dire la Nation Unifiée des Sphères Terrestres… Mais NUST, c'est moins classe, quand même.

(3) : Personnage tiré du manga « Ground Zero ». Liens de parenté avec lady Une parfaitement inconnus.

(4) : Vieux reste d'une exposition sur le cycle de la vie…

(5) : Formule de fin piquée à Giono, « Un roi sans divertissement » (c'était au programme de littérature durant l'année d'écriture). Légende tirée du manga de Yuu Watase, « Ayashi no Ceres ». Tome 10, page 128 (si c'est pas de la précision, ça !) : « On dit que ce (les faux jumeaux) serait la réincarnation d'un couple qui s'est suicidé dans sa vie antérieure ». C'est méchamment triste pour les gosses, car ils sont obligés d'assumer le passé d'autres personnes, mais passons sur ce détail.

Pfiou ! Ca faisait quand même trois ans que je trimbalais cette fic-là, pas mécontente d'en avoir fini avec ça ! En tout cas, j'ai apprécié l'exercice de faire un 'après' à une deathfic… Au moins, je sais que je ne recommencerai plus ce genre d'histoire, c'est bien trop déprimant à gérer.


End file.
